


Assuage

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to placate me?  Shut me up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Assuage 7/16/13.

“Are you trying to placate me? Shut me up?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I’d go with assuage.”

“I have a valid point! Don’t belittle it, or me, Steven!”

“I wasn’t belittling you! Would you... ASSUAGE, D! That’s all. You have a point. I acknowledge that point, I see it’s validity, and I trust your gut too. I am not saying you’re wrong, I’m not saying there’s another avenue I want to look at. I’m saying JUST CALM DOWN!”

“Well, I’m SORRY! I thought we were... I thought we were carguing.”

“Not yet, I skipped breakfast. Kamekona’s?

“Eh... I could eat.”


End file.
